


make me cry

by quietlydreaming



Series: milo's nsfw drabbles [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Fucking Machines, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but in a good way !!, this is a ponk solo but sams there for two seconds at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlydreaming/pseuds/quietlydreaming
Summary: ponk tests out a fucking machine sam made.
Relationships: implied Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Series: milo's nsfw drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217891
Kudos: 145





	make me cry

ponk bit his lip as he positioned himself so the machine was barely entering him. it was the one sam had built, and he was admittedly excited to use it. he shifted a few more times to make sure he was comfortable before grabbing the remote. he pressed the first button, expecting it to be slow. it wasn't.

ponk gasped as the machine fucked into him hard and fast. he didn't have time to adjust as it pounded into him. the pace was brutal. ponk let out a choked moan as it came close to hitting his prostate, the stimulation there but not quite enough.

with trembling hands, he tried to press another button to slow it, but the machine didn't let up. ропк shifted slightly and immediately released a loud moan. the machine was now hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. the stimulation sent shivers down his spine and caused warmth to begin to coil in his stomach.

all ponk could do was lie there and take it. his knees threatened to give out and his hands twitched. the remote lay long forgotten beside him as he lost himself to the pleasure.

the coil in his stomach grew tighter and tighter. ponk reached a tentative hand back, grabbing his leaking cock. he began rapidly jerking himself off, doing his best to match the pace of the machine.

it was all so, so much. the near constant pressure against his prostate, his hand on his cock, the wet sounds of the machine fucking into him.

ponk's orgasm hit him all at once. he moaned loudly as he came all over his hand, his other arm giving out and causing his chest to collapse to the floor. he twitches as the machine fucks him through his orgasm, still hitting his prostate.

ponk comes down from his high after what feels like an eternity. the machine, unsurprisingly, doesn't let up.

the stimulation is almost painful at this point and tears are beginning to form in his eyes, but he can't bring himself to reach for the remote. he lies there, just taking it. his cock is trying it's best to grow hard again, rapidly leaking precum and twitching between his legs.

tears begin to fall as the machine continues. he can barely form a coherent thought as his prostate is abused. all ponk can do is whimper as his cock halfheartedly spurts out cum, adding to the ever growing pool on the floor.

it feels like all of his nerves are on fire. his moans and whimpers have slowly devolved into choked sobs. his cock twitches as he orgasms dryly.

ponk has never had this much pleasure in his life. it's all so much, too much, and he loves it.

his vision blurs as he cums again and he's not sure how much longer he can last. everything hurts, and he's pretty sure his knees will be bruised from how long he's been on them.

he sobs again, a shaking arm reaching out for the remote, only to be stopped when he cums dryly again. his whole body spasms, knocking the remote further away.

ponk can't even think to be worried about that right now, and just chokes out a moan. he writhes on the floor for a moment, trying to simultaneously get more and less stimulation.

just as he is able to compose himself enough to attempt to reach for the remote again, footsteps begin approaching him.

if he were in the right state of mind, he'd flush in embarrassment at the thought of being seen like this, but he can barely register the footsteps at all.

"ponk?" a voice calls. ponk just sobs. out of the corner of his eye, he sees a hand pick up the remote and finally, _finally_ , the machine stops.

a cry of both relief and disappointment leaves ponk's throat. he slumps down further on the floor, still twitching slightly.

"oh, ponk," the voice says. a hand reaches down and gently grabs ponk's chin, tilting it upwards.

sam is crouched in front of him, a fond smile on his face.

"let's get you cleaned up, alright?"


End file.
